Always and Forever: What Comes Next
by bellarkeluv17
Summary: This is probably gonna be my version of the rest of Legacies Season 2 heavily featuring the Mikealsons.
1. Chapter 1

_**So now that everyone has remembered Hope I thought it would be fun to write about how Kol, Davina, Rebekah, and Marcel will react. Also in this Rebekah and Marcel live in New York City, and Kol and Davina live in D.C. so they can be closer to Hope and I might have taken some artistic liberties with Malivore. **_

Kol Mikealson was getting ready to go out to dinner with his wife Davina as well as his younger sister Rebekah and her husband Marcel who were visiting from New York City.

"Kol come on we're going to be late," Davina said standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

"I know darling I'm coming," he said, he turned to see her and just as he did so both he and Davina were struck by a powerful wave of magic. When he came to suddenly all the memories started flooding back to him. He remembered when he first met her, watching her play under the watchful eye of his brother, he remembered how she used to video call him all the time needing someone to talk to. Most importantly and most painfully he remembered how the last thing he had told his brothers before they sacrificed themselves was that he would take care of Hope, his niece. How could he have ever forgotten someone who had meant so much to him? He got up and saw Davina standing there crying, from the look on her face he knew she was thinking the same things he was thinking. How could they have forgotten a part of their family? His phone rang, looking down he could see it was his sister Rebekah calling.

"Sister I assume you are remembering the same things Davina and I are," he said

"Kol, we need to get to Mystic Falls immediately I'm driving over to your place now with any luck we'll be able to be in Mystic Falls in a few hours," she said, he could tell her heart was breaking just like his. They had all committed a terrible sin, they had broken their promises to Elijah and Niklaus, and they had completely abandoned the most beloved member of their screwed up bloody family. Soon he heard Rebekah's convertible pull up outside the house. He and Davina rushed out and jumped in as fast as possible. As they drove no one said a word, they all knew that if they said anything they would start to cry and then they would never be able to stop. He remembered one night, in particular, that was now haunting him like a vengeful phantom.

_It had been a few weeks after Elijah and Niklaus had died. He couldn't sleep so he was downstairs he was still reeling from the deaths of his two beloved brothers, sure they had fought like dogs often, especially he and Nik, but that was what brothers did no matter what he cared deeply for his family. As he was thinking he could hear soft crying from upstairs, he went up and followed the noise it almost sounded like a small child. He followed the cries to Hope's bedroom. He opened the door and saw her asleep and crying _

"_Daddy, no Daddy please please don't go" she cried _

_He walked over to the bed laid down next to her and put his arms around her_

_She woke up, _

"_Uncle Kol," She said_

"_Yea, it's okay love it's okay" he crooned softly _

"_Why does it seem like everyone I love leaves me," she said, he knew what that felt like. For centuries he had felt like an outsider in his own family like they were always going to leave him behind. _

"_Listen, love, everything is going to be okay, yes you have lost a lot but you still have Freya and Rebekah and Marcel and Keelin and Davina and most of all me," he told her_

"_Yea but you're gonna leave too, you're gonna go back San Francisco and Rebekah and Marcel and going to go back to New York, and Freya and Keelin won't have time for me once they have their own family," she said _

"_I give you my word my niece, I will not leave you I swear it I made a promise to your father and to Elijah before they died that I would look after you". He told her he then laid there holding her till she fell back asleep. The next day he had told Davina that they had to move so that they could be closer to Hope"_

He had done the one thing he had sworn to never do, he broke his word. Soon enough they were driving passed the sign for Mystic Falls, he then got a call from Freya his older sister.

"Sister, you need to get to Mystic Falls as soon as possible," he said

"I already in Mystic Falls brother, I found her, we're in the town square," she told him '

"Rebekah head for the square in the middle of town, Freya is there with Hope" he directed to his sister. They drove at speeds that didn't seem possible and were soon in the town square they all jumped out of the car and began to search the crowd. Then Kol spotted them,

"Hope" he called out

"Uncle Kol" she ran over to him.

"I'm sorry I'm so so sorry, it's horrible that I could have ever forgotten you," he said and that was when he finally started crying

"Hey, it's okay, it's my fault anyway I'm the one who jumped," Hope told him.

Soon enough, Devina, Rebekah, and Marcel were also standing there staring at Hope.

"My sweet girl" Rebekah cried hugging Hope close, before slowly releasing her.

"Hey, Marcel" Hope said trying to stop from crying. She had thought that she would never see her family again.

"Get over here kiddo, I missed you," he told her.

"What's everyone crying about it's not like I died," Hope said trying to lighten the mood.

"Hope what were you thinking, erasing yourself, why would you want to do that" Davina asked her

"I wanted to save my friends, and after I started thinking maybe you all would be better off without me". She told them.

"That's what that thing does it seems, it's how people stay forgotten it makes you think that everyone is better off without you" Freya told them, since her encounter with Josie she had done some research on this Malivore Pit, turns out the witch who helped create it had been a close contemporary of Esther's even hundreds of years later she was still screwing with them.

"Hope you know that we all love you very much, none of us were better off without you, I promise," Rebekah said.

"I hate to break-up the family reunion but, Hope we need really need to about well everything," Alaric said earning him a death stare from Kol and Marcel.

"I dare say that whatever it is it can wait, mate, this is a family matter so it does not concern you, now leave us before I get my bat, I'm sure your drinking buddy Damon told you all about what I can with it". Kol snared

"Never thought I'd say this but I'm with Kol on this one, leave," Marcel told him

"Down guys it's fine I'll see you later and catch you all up to speed on everything that has happened I promise" then after giving each one of them a kiss on the check she went over to Alaric.

"So what's" she barely got a word out before he hugged her

" Wow, people really seemed to feel the need to squeeze me today," she said

"Sorry, I'm just really glad I remember you," he said

"Well we better make this quick, my Uncle Kol was not kidding about the baseball bat, once after my parents died this drunk frat boy kept trying to grab at me so Marel and Uncle Kol dragged him behind the bar we were in and Uncle Kol cracked the guy's head open like a walnut with his bat" Hope said smiling a bit, which earned a slightly weird look from Alaric.

"Okay, the quick version I know you and Landon were together and you both still have those feelings but, I need you to be gentle with Josie after Penelope, I really don't want her to get hurt again," Alaric said, he felt like he was caught between a rock and a hard palace. One the hand Hope was like his daughter, he wanted her to be happy and she had lost so much he didn't want her to have to lose her first love too. On the other hand, Josie was his daughter and she had taken Penelope's leaving really, really hard and he didn't want to see her go through that again either.

"Honestly, Dr. Saltzman it's up to Landon so maybe go talk to him". She said,

"I need to get back to my family," she said and walked back to her family.

"So where to start"


	2. Chapter Two

Hope POV

"And then this truth-seeking monster called a Croatoan showed up and we had to try and fight it then just as it was about to eat Lizzie and me, Josie came in and did the spell that returned everyone's memories," I told my family as I finished catching them up to speed on the events of the past year.

"So let me get this straight love, you were off fighting dangerous magical creatures that could have killed you and you did not think that it was worth ringing the rest of us to let us know about this" Kol asked, sounding very much like Uncle Elijah.

Since my dad and he had died Uncle Kol had really stepped up and had taken his promise to keep our family safe very seriously, for the first few weeks he barely let me out of his sight and when he did he made sure I was with someone. He had backed off a bit since I started school again but I had the feeling he would be a little extra protective over me for while again after all this.

"Well last year I didn't want to worry you guys since I had it handled and since then well I didn't see the point since none of you remembered me anyway," I told him

"Hope, you were fighting things that you really should not have been at this age, you should have called one of us," He told me.

"There's really nothing to worry about guys, look I love that you're all worried about me, but I'm fine and besides it's not like I've been doing it alone," I told them

"Oh we know, I'm most definitely going to be having a talk about this with Alaric, he should not be involving you in these matters," Uncle Kol said earning a look from Aunt Rebekah and Aunt Freya

"I believe our niece is more than capable of keeping herself and anyone else safe" Aunt. Rebekah told him.

"Plus, I kind of have my own avengers squad which is totally awesome," I said. At least I did, I wasn't sure now since I had been gone for so long. I really needed to talk to my friends and explain why I did what I did. Also, why I chose not to tell anyone that I was back. I knew Landon was pissed at me and that he was still technically with Josie.

"So, my dear niece tell us all about this boyfriend of yours, Landon," Aunt Bex asked.

"Boyfriend, since when do you have a boyfriend," Marcel asked, I could tell he was looking to play the part of the protective older brother.

"Oh shut it, Marcel, you and Kol are going to leave that boy alone understood," Davina said giving both Marcel and Uncle Kol a stern look.

"Well, that's just it," I said "I'm sure there is anything to tell, when I went into the pit he forgot about me and now he's with someone else," I said

"Now do I get to kill him, darling" Uncle Kol asked

"No one needs to kill him, he's a good guy and he's happy, it's not his fault I decided to jump in the pit," I told them. I knew that Uncle Kol and Marcel both thought that they were protecting me but I still didn't want them to hurt Landon. I still loved him.

"Anyone, who would rather be with someone other than you is not worth your time darling niece," Uncle Kol said

"Besides even if you did kill him he would just burst into flames and come back again anyway," I told them

"Right the whole Phoenix thing its quite interesting" Aunt Freya

"I think you mean inconvenient sister, suppose he hurts her how am I supposed to teach him a lesson if I can't actually kill him" Uncle Kol sighed.

"You're not brother that's the point, this is the first real relationship that niece has had and I am not going to let you spoil it," Freya said

"I gave my word to protect that girl and I mean to keep it" Kol snarled

"No one is asking you to break your word brother, none of us would see harm done to our niece but we can't just lock her up in the compound, now can we," Freya told him

"Well, I don't see why not at least we know that she would be safe and wouldn't be running around almost getting her killed every week". Kol answered

"Hey, do I get a say in any of this, look I know that you all just want me to be safe because you promised my dad and Uncle Elijah that you would, but I'm not seven years old anymore, I can take care of myself you guys have taught me everything I need to know". I told them, I knew that they were only so overprotective of me because they were my family and they loved me but they needed to understand that I was capable of protecting myself now.

"We know that you can protect yourself, your probably gonna more powerful than any of us one day, it's just that we do still think of you as that sweet little seven year old, we only want what is best for you, and if you really think that helping to fight these Malivore monsters is what is best then we will, of course, support you," Uncle Kol said

"Thank you, now let's go get a burger I'm starved"


End file.
